


Dreams in their eyes

by Gruul



Series: 30 Days of Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 days of drabbles, Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: Pure fluff
Series: 30 Days of Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720414
Kudos: 1





	Dreams in their eyes

Three little girls with stars in their eyes 

Disguised as heroes 

Humming softly to themselves 

Three littles boys 

With painted mustaches on their faces 

Dressed as villains 

It’s a game 

They play 

Capes and swords 

Flying upon one another 

All while humming softly to themselves 

Their hearts were alight with mischief. 

  
  



End file.
